Story for a Friend
by HinaBaby19
Summary: This is an OCxKid that I told my friend I would make for her. Follow Angel as she joins the DWMA and searches for a weapon. She never thought she would fall in love. Actually that was the least important thing to her. That is, before she saw those golden eyes. Will Kid be able to win over the beauty named Angel? You will just have to read to find out my lovelies! SoMa TsuStar too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's HinaBaby19 here with a new story. I wrote this because I promised my friend, LittleAngel031, that I would make an OcxKid of her. She gave me a really good shoutout in her story, Angel and the Gang Truth or Dare (go check it out), and I told her I would make this. So now I have three current stories going on and I am having a hard time keeping up with all of them so please be patient for new chapters. I am going to make this story have short chapters (sorry guys) because if I do that, I will post more chapters. Anyways, fav and review! Hope you like it!**

~Hina

* * *

Angel looked in her mirror again before she headed out to her new school. Her straight grey hair flowed down to her waist as her bangs rested just above her eyes. She looked into her grey eyes that she inherited from her dad.

Speaking of her dad, he stepped into her room along with her mom.

"Angel?" Stein said as he knocked on the already open door. He had an arm wrapped around his wife, Marie.

Angel turned around to look at him.

"Yes?" she said as she turned back to her mirror, seeing only that it was her parents.

"We are so glad that you decided to join the DWMA. We know that you will make a great meister just like your father here." Marie said as she stepped forward to her daughter.

"In honor of your first day, we got you a little present." Her mother continued. She walked up behind her and placed her hands around Angel's neck to clasp a necklace on it.

Angel touched the necklace while looking at it in the mirror's reflection. It was a small black cat with a pink nose and white whiskers. It's back was arched slightly and it was facing from her body.

Angel turned around and hugged her mom.

"Thank you! It is so pretty." Angel released her and walked over to her dad and did the same.

Stein gratefully accepted the hug and chuckled as she released him.

"Don't thank us. Thank your brother. He is the one that picked it out."

"Really? I will go thank him right now!" Angel cried as she ran into her brother's room. He was currently curled up on his bed hugging his pillow.

"Hey big bro! Thanks for my necklace! It is really pretty." Angel said as she hugged the startled Crona. She loved her big brother very much. Well he wasn't really her big brother by blood, but he was raised by her mom and dad after nobody else would take him in.

"Y-You're welcome, A-Angel." Crona stuttered as he hugged his pillow tighter.

"Hey! What about me? I helped too! I made sure he didn't pick out a STUPID one." Ragnorak yelled as he formed out of the pink haired boy's back.

"Thank you too Raggny" Angel said giggling.

"Don't call me that!" Ragnorak yelled at the girl as she skipped out of the room into her own.

She returned to her mirror for one last look. Her new necklace went perfectly with her new school clothes.

She was wearing a dark green tank top under a black leather jacket that ended just below her boobs. And if she had to say anything about them, she would say that she was average in that area. Lower, she wore black denim shorts and her favorite pair of black converse.

To make sure she didn't have too much black with her new necklace, she put on some multi-colored bracelets and knee high green socks.

Deciding she was looking good enough, she walked into her living room. Well more like a lab than a cozy living room. That was, thanks to her dad. But with her mom's help, it did feel a little homier.

"I'm heading out! Bye mom! Bye dad!" Angel called out. Once she heard a goodbye, good luck, and love you, she stepped out into the world, knowing that she was taking the first step into her new future.

And just to celebrate, she put her headphones in her ears. Just kidding, she always had them in no matter what. She put her hands in her pockets and walked to her new school.

About halfway there, she just about peed herself when a huge object whizzed by her. She put her hands over her head and crotched down. Once she felt like it was safe, she looked up to see a motorcycle parked right in front of her.

She saw two of her favorite people.

"Maka! Soul! How are you guys? I haven't seen you guys in a long time." Angel exclaimed as she pulled her ear phones out.

She was met with a smirking Soul and grinning Maka. Maka currently had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's waist from the speeding ride they just stopped from. She released her partner and stepped off of the bike while Soul stayed on to keep it up. But not before plucking a kiss on Soul's cheek.

"I know! It's been a while hasn't it?" Maka said as Angel hugged her.

"Yah it has! What are you guys up to?" Angel asked as she released her god sister from a hug.

"Just heading to school. You?" Maka said smiling her pretty smile. That's right! Angel had forgotten tell her her big news. She also forgot what school Maka and Soul go too. Oh well.

"Actually, I am too. I forgot to tell you that I am starting school today!" Angel exclaimed as she threw her arms up in surprise.

Maka squealed and jumped up and down in excitement.

"That is so great! What school are you going to?" Maka said as she managed to calm down.

"I think it's called the Death Wea-" Angel started to say but she was cut off by Soul.

"Maka. Look at the time!" Soul said while tapping his watch. Maka glanced down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry Angel but I have to go! We are going to be late if not." Maka exclaimed quickly.

Angel slumped her shoulders in disappointment. She wanted to visit with Soul and Maka.

"Ok see you guys later." Maka and Soul said goodbye and Maka hugged her god sister. She jumped back on Soul's bike and took off.

"I think I'm going to be late for my first day. I going to have to run!" Angel exclaimed as she put her headphones back in and started to run to the DWMA.

**~TimeSkip~**

Angel had finally arrived at her new school and was panting. There had been so many stairs! She was standing over holding her side in front of her classroom door.

Once she had caught her breath, she pulled her earphones out of her ears. Her heart started pounding as she put her hand on the door handle.

She hated meeting new people. She was so shy around others because she never knew what they really thought of her. She usually stayed away from crowds.

On top of that, she was nervous about finding a partner too. Her father told her that her soul chooses her partner, not her. She has to match her soul wavelengths with someone else's.

Since she had not inherited her mother's weapon skills, she had her father's meister skills. Angel would have to find a weapon to be partners with. She had always wondered since she was a little girl what her weapon would be like. If it would be a girl or boy or what kind of weapon.

She broke her thoughts suddenly remembering that she had to get in class. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

**Kind of a cliff hanger. Until next time!**

**~Hina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's HinaBaby19 here with another chapter of A Story for a Friend! Ok so I have not been updating lately and I am really sorry. I haven't updated my other stories either so yah. My next goal is to update my one shot collection. But since school is starting tomorrow, I won't have a lot of time to update so don't get mad at me. AAAAAAAAAAND...I just found out that my basketball coach left us to go to our rival school's team so that really really sucks. Anyways I want you guys to go check out my friends story! Her name is LittleAngel031 and she has a bunch of really good stories. So yah...I hope you guys like this and review and fav thanks!**

**~Hina**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Angel broke her thougths suddenly remembering that she had to get in class. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

When she stepped in, the first thing she realized was that the classroom looked like a college classroom.

The seats were stacked up in rows the reached up for about 6 rows. Not all the seats were filled because there was only a few people.

When the door creaked open everybody's eyes were on me. Even though it was just about two dozen people, it felt like hundreds of eyes were looking over every inch of her.

Her face began to heat up as she lowered her head a bit. She looked around and to her surprise, she saw Maka and Soul sitting there side by side. Soul was in the middle of handing Maka a note and Maka was in the middle of reaching for it.

They both looked at her with wide eyes until Maka quickly snatched the note from Soul and hid it in her lap. Maka gave a big wave and smile. Soul just smirked at her.

"I-I…" Angel started to say but got to shy. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and a light chuckle. She turned around to be met with a man with greenish skin and he was so skinny that you could see the bones in his face.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Angel screamed as she stumbled back and landed on her butt. She scooted back until she was not able to anymore because she ran into the first row of seats.

Seeing no other options, she got up and ran to hide behind Maka. Maka sat there startled as she starred at her god sister hiding behind her.

"Angel chill. It's just our teacher, Sid." Maka announced.

At once, Soul started to hold his stomach and laugh his head off. This caused him to be on the floor with a book indent in his head. A little pool of blood was spurting out of his head.

Maka turned her attention back to Angel and tried to sooth her.

"He is a zombie because of a mishap from before. He is completely harmless. Actually he is a really good guy." Maka said. Hearing that, Angel stood and dusted off her shirt like nothing happened.

"A good guy was what I used to be. I am an even better man now." Sid said, "Why don't you come down here?"

Angel nodded in agreement as she slowly made her way down the steps to the front of the classroom.

"What's your name?" Sid asked

"Angel. Angel Stein."

The whole class says, "WHHAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"WOAH! THAT CREPPY SCIENTIST DUDE HAS A KID?!" A blue haired boy yelled as he jumped up.

A black haired beautiful girl tried to calm him down, "Blackstar please sit down. I know it's a shock but do you have to yell?"

"Yes it is Tsubaki! That guy had a kid and never told us! Who is the mom?! IS IT MARIE?!" The man called Blackstar yelled again.

"Yah Marie is the mom. And I'm Angel's god sister." Maka said matter of fact.

This earned another "WHHAAAAAAAAAA?!" from the class and even from Sid.

Everyone had an open mouth until Sid finally spoke up.

"W-Well I will certainly have to have a talk with Stein later. But in the meantime, how about you go take a seat by Soul and Kid."

Angel blushed as she put her head down and made her way over to Soul lying on the floor unconscious. Next to him was an open seat. She sat down and put her new books on the floor next to her.

She looked over to Maka to see that she had returned to her note that Soul had given her. She was reading it in her lap and as she read, her blush grew redder and redder.

Angel made a mental note to read it later when she was no looking.

She started thinking about what just happened on her first day when she remember something. Sid had told her to sit next to Soul and a guy named Kid. Who was Kid?

Angel looked over to see a pair of golden eyes orbs starring at her amused. Her greyish green eyes locked with golden ones. They locked eyes for more than a few seconds and Angel decided that it was getting awkward.

She broke her eyes from his and tried to pay attention to the lesson going on. She actually wanted to pay attention. She loved learning. Guess you could kind of call her a book worm like Maka.

"I had no idea that Stein and Marie had a daughter. It's Angel right? Why didn't Stein or Marie tell anybody?" Angel heard a masculine but tender voice say.

She turned her head to get a good look at who was talking to her during class.

It was a tall very slender boy. He had black hair with, strangely, three white stripes on the side of his head. He was wearing a tux and had very good posture.

Angel blushed as she looked back =to the front of the classroom.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Angel grunted as she pulled out her book. "Besides, I am trying to pay attention."

"So I guess Maka really is your god sister." Kid said with a chuckle.

"My name is Kid by the way. I am Lord Death's son." Kid said. This made Angels' head snap up to look at him.

"Really?! Your Lord Death's son?" Angel said like an excited child. Then realizing what she said she tried to regain her cool and act serious again.

"That's pretty cool I guess."

"That always gets em!" Kid said with a wink.

Angel blushed as Soul got up from the floor.

"What did I miss?" Soul said sleepily as he got back in his chair next to Angel.

"Not much. Just Angel's introduction." Maka said as she placed a note in Soul's lap.

Soul grasped it and tucked it in his pocket with a secret smirk that Angel saw.

"Hey guys, where are Liz and Patty?" The girl named Tsubaki asked as she leaned down to whisper.

And as if on cue, the door swung open with a loud bash.

* * *

**Oh a cliff hanger! I hope you guys like and again read and review! Thanks! Until next time!**

**~Hina**


End file.
